Invention relates in general to cutting tools and, more particularly, to cutting faces therefor and methods for forming same.
Heretofore, the techniques for forming cutting faces for cutting tools, such as by molding, centering, and grinding metallic materials into desired shape, made it possible only to produce helical or spiral faces which were so short in length that a number of such faces had to be secured to the edge of each flute of the cutting tool. This was undesirable because a tool made in such manner marked the work piece. In order to mitigate such undesired marking it has been necessary to stagger the joints between the faces on the different flutes. By the present invention, a cutting face is formed which is of a length that only one such face need be secured to the edge of each flute.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for producing a cutting face for cutting tools which is of helical form and of a length greater than one-third its total lead.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a cutting face formed on a helix angle in the range of 10.degree.-45.degree. and with a length from 11/2 inches upwards dependent upon the requirements of the particular tool.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a helical cutting face formed from a length of metal stock preferably quadrangular in cross-section although circular or elliptical cross-sectional stock may be used; which comprises heating the stock to its deformation temperature while within the feed slot of a forming core, then forming same into the desired shape and then allowing same to cool.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a helical or spiral cutting face of relatively high angle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a helical cutting face which may be readily secured to the edge of each flute of existing cutting tools as by brazing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a helical cutting face which may be economically performed and which is reliable for the production of consistency high grade cutting faces of the intended properties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting face for engineer's tools which is produced from hard cutting material being helical or spiral in form, having a length greater than one-third its total lead and with its helix angle being in the range of 10.degree.-45.degree. and upwards.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus for utilization in practicing a method for producing cutting faces of helical or spiral form having the characteristics above recited.